


That's one way to escape death

by lizziecat101



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Watcher Charles | Grian, Winged Charles | Grian, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), tommy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziecat101/pseuds/lizziecat101
Summary: Tommyinnit is done being manipulated. He plans to end it all, but he is stopped before he can do so.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	1. Fear enforced habits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shells in the Foam (a Hermit!Tommy fanfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460823) by [Cedarwhisp21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedarwhisp21/pseuds/Cedarwhisp21). 



> SORRRYYY! I know I haven't posted, I'm still in 8th grade and I have school.

He had had enough. He was done being a puppet. Done being controlled and disowned. Tommy ran through the portal and into the nether, toward the lava, then stopped at the brink. "Don't you dare jump." Said Dream menacingly. "I'm done with this shit." Tommy said. Dream rushed toward the lava and forced Tommy back with a knock back stick. "You little bastard!" Tommy yelled. Tommyinnit ran as fast as he could across one of the many bridges and vaulted into the lava. "Goodbye, Dream." Tommy said right before jumping into the lava. But then, out of nowhere, Tommy was teleported away. "Damn it! He got away. At least he is still alive." Yelled Dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy closed his eyes, waiting for the agony right before it all ended. But then, he was underwater. He opened his eyes and swam up, gasping for breath. He looked around with surprise. This was not the Dream SMP. He was in a swamp biome. "Dang it! I was this close, THIS close to being free of all of this." Tommy yelled. From a distance he heard a startled cry and his head snapped in the direction it came from. "W-Who's there?" Asked Tommy, pulling out a stone axe. A figure with iron armour and a diamond sword emerged from the trees. "How about we put the axe down." Said Welsknight, a little more forcefully than he meant to. Tommy flinched and quickly dug a two block deep hole and emptied his inventory into it, then moved away from the hole, staying in sight of Welsknight. Wels just stood there, surprised. "A-Aren't you going to blow it up?" Asked Tommy. "No! Why would I do that?!" Asked Welsknight. Hearing that, Tommyinnit quickly picked his stuff up and ran away. "Wait!" Yelled Wels, running after him. Tears of fear streamed Tommy's face as he dashed away as fast as his weakened legs could take him. "L-Leave me alone!" Tommy yelled. Then, something happened. Out of pure instinct, Tommy turned to face the iron-clad figure and something changed. He felt it. Wels faltered, eyes widening as he looked at Tommy. Again, out of pure instinct, raised his hands and the figure was blasted against a tree with a sickening crack. Tommy gasped and looked at his hands. "What the fuck did I just do?!" Tommy yelled at himself. He pulled out his communicator to see if his communicator had been changed to the server he was currently in. And indeed it had.

Tommyinnit -320 60 -850

Xisuma What is this and who are you?!

Tommy turned his comm to silent. He had to run. If there was an admin, they would probably teleport to the coordinates, and since Dream had taken away his netherite armour, the best he had was some leather armour he got from breeding some cows. And everyone knew that leather was just as good as wooden tools. He started to run, then cried out as his leg gave way underneath him. He sat down and pulled up the pant leg to look at his leg. He gasped. His leg was covered in blood and mud. The adrenaline and warmth from the nether had given him strength, but only temporarily. Now that that energy was gone, he was exhausted and everything hurt. But he needed to run. To get out of there. To hide from the wrath of another server's admin. He dragged himself up with a moan. Almost as soon as he had stood up straight there was an awful aching pain in his head and he sat back down. He reached his hand up to touch his head, and it came back a bright red. He knew he still had to hide, so he pulled out his wooden shovel and started to dig below him. As soon as he was deep enough, he dug to the side and covered the hole he made. Xisuma flew to the coordinates cautiously, preferring to fly to make sure it wasn't a trap. He arrived and landed lightly, immediately seeing Wels and rushing over to help. His fingers flew to his communicator and he sent out a quick message for help.

Xisuma- Stress, could you come to the coordinates? I need your help.

Stress- Sure? Is something wrong?

Xisuma- Yes and no. Someone is hurt and I need your help.

Stress- Sure thing. I'm on the way.

Welsknight woke up in a hastily put up shelter, not able to move, and in severe pain. He groaned. Stress looked up from where she was sitting. "Are you alright? A player we don't know sent coordinates to you, but we never found them. Only you against a tree." Stress said, gently rubbing his shoulder. "I told him to put down the axe, and he put his whole inventory into a hole. When I told him I wasn't going to explode his stuff, he picked it up and ran away. When I tried to follow, I got blasted into a tree." Wels mumbled. "Well, for now, you are going to rest while Xisuma and Grian look for the dude. Grian is experienced with magic and will be able to help. For now, just rest." Stress said soothingly. Welsknight's eyes slowly slid shut and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finishes up his makeshift shelter and we check in on Welsknight. Also, Grian explains more about his wings and other hybrids. Last but not least...

Tommy made a crafting table and crafted up a chest to store any materials he still had in his inventory. He made a crude bed out of some wool so he could lay down and try to sleep. He tried to sleep, even though he knew it would be just like in exile. He wouldn't be able to sleep. He would be up all night in self pity. What else could he do? He was a horrible person. He had run away from the only person that visited him, and now he was in a place where he didn't know anybody, he could be in serious trouble because of the guy that he had fucking BLASTED into a tree! Tommy carefully layed onto the pile of wool, and had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming.The pain that he couldn't make go away. He didn't have anything to heal himself. He layed down and tried to sleep. And ironically, the one time he didn't have a chance of anyone visiting him, he slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Welsknight woke up, and felt immensely better than he had the day before. He rolled onto his back and Stress noticed the movement. "Good morning, sleepyhead. You shouldn't have permanent damage, and Xisuma and Grian are looking for the person that attacked you." Said Stress consolingly. "D-Don't let them hurt him! He seemed scared, like something happened. And I think he expected me to blow up his things when I just didn't want him to attack me." Said Wels, worried. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't." Stress replied calmly. Wels sighed in relief and started to get up. "Nuh uh uh! You broke your ankle and you are going to lie down for another day. Wels started to grumble. "Oh, shush! You're acting like a two year old." Said Stress with a chuckle. "Says the one who can actually walk!" Wels pouted. "Like I said, SHUSH! Just wait a little while longer. You should get some rest. Getting hurt like that can take a toll on your energy." Said Stress rubbing his back soothingly. And just like that, he was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, I've been wondering, what sort of abilities come with your wings?" Xisuma asked casually as him and Grian were walking, eyes peeled for anyone that seemed out of the ordinary. "My wings give me a parrot ability, I can copy other's voices perfectly... though if I use it too much I could get stuck using whatever others say for a while. And of course, I can hide my wings. Also, I can transform into a full parrot. One skill that I also obtained was a small amount healing, a small part of the angel bird ability. My grandma was an angel bird, so I got a small part of it. Angel birds are VERY rare. And then there are ravens, their ability is treasure seeking. They can sense when there is anything valuable near, and they want it. This instinct gets more honed through training and when they are in their full raven form. We are not sure of what happens if it their ability is overused, nobody has used it that much for it to happen, although it takes a lot more usage for it to happen then for abilities like mine. And then there are owls. They can fully turn their heads around and see in the dark. Also, their flying ability is much higher than ravens or parrots like me. And then, of course, there are other types of hybrids. Like, my cousin was a wolf hybrid. They get enhanced smelling and hearing, along with sight in the dark and extra attack power. Then my uncle was a cat hybrid. He could do anything a cat could do, obviously. And if I kept going, I could write a book, so I'm just going to stop there." Grian elaborated, eyes scanning the tree line, searching. "Wow. That's a lot of stuff. Well, I wanted to say that I had an Id-" Started Xisuma, but he was cut off by a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I lost motivation for a while and me and my family spent the weekend at great wolf lodge. And you are very welcome for the cliffhanger. >:)  
> XD Gonna post another one today, tho.


	3. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up with a dull pain in his back, he feels something isn't right. His back doesn't usually hurt, this is a suffocating, dull pain. Then, he screams in agony and the flesh on his back tears open, making way for something beautiful. Far enough away, Xisuma and Grian hear, and rush to the sound, to find him on the ground, surrounded by beautiful, although unknown, Wings. BTW, -- means thinking, and () means private message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 27 kudos! Wait... 344 HITS?! AND 5 BOOKMARKS TOO! You guys are awesome! I always take suggestions for new stories that interest you guys, so... blast the comments with suggestions for me.

Tommy had been asleep, not for long, though. He had been only been out for less than an hour, when he felt something wasn't right. He woke up, and there was a dull pain in his back. The pain was normal, just not there. And not such a dull, aching pain.

That pain quickly spread through his entire body.

Then, that dull pain was suddenly accompanied by a HORRIBLE sharp pain in his back, and he SCREAMED. The flesh on his back tore open as he writhed on the ground, screaming. After a few horrible moments of this, he passed out on the cobblestone floor of his makeshift hideout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What in the name of Notch is that screaming?!" Yelled Xisuma. Then, realization dawned on his face. "Grian, that could be the person, Tommyinnit!" Xisuma said, running toward the noise. "Wait up!" Grian said, taking three powerful strokes with his wings, propelling him closer to Xisuma. The two of them rushed to the area, and they see fresh dirt, and dig down. "Who in the name of Markus Persson would make something like this?!" Xisuma asked, almost yelling in worry. (That is the person that founded Mojang) They kept digging and soon found Tommy, on the ground, out cold. Xisuma paled. Grian's eyes widened. "What in the name of the god-with-no-name is this?" Yelled Grian, seeing the unfamiliar wings. "Just shut up and help me carry him to Scar and Stress! They should be able to heal him." Xisuma yelled back. -He must be REALLY worried! He never yells at us.- That fact scared him more than the sight of the boy on the ground. Xisuma helped Tommy onto Grian's back, since he was the stronger flier and Xisuma couldn't teleport due to the emotional stress he was under- and he flew as fast as his wings could take him to Scar's base.

Xisuma- Stress! Get to Scar's base as soon as you can!

Stress- Will do!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a matter of seconds, Grian was at Scar's base, finding Scar, his eyes widened in surprise at the young man on his back. In less than a minute, Stress was there, and, after only glancing at Tommy, snatched out her med kit, laying him down on Scar's couch and bandaged him up and using various solutions, spreading it over the damaged areas, of course after putting anesthetic on a cloth and giving it to Tommy. "That's all I can do... Scar, it's your turn." Stress said quietly to the wizard. "Okay. I will do my best." He replied, walking over to the boy. "Oh, and you might want to turn away. The magic is sort of bright." Said Scar. Stress nodded and headed out of the room.

svastham ayam kSati kila! arthanA kena gambhIra! 

Scar chanted as he held his hand on the boy. A blinding light, that started at the palm of his hand, slid down Scar's fingers and exploded into sparks when it hit Tommy. For a moment, you could see the tears in his flesh heal up, although he noticed that a scar over his eye hadn't healed. -I wonder where he got that from. Thinking of that, he has a BUT ton of scars for someone who looks so young! We'll have to ask him where he got those later- "Hey, Stress. You can come back in, I'm done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted today! YAY! I don't have to slap myself. I don't have too many ideas and I'd like to start on another story. I was thinking a My hero academia one, though I am not sure. Please post in the comments ideas that you would like to see. I accept anything, maybe even some ships and 13+ stuff... hehehe. Someone seriously needs to come slap my brain out of the gutter. XD


	4. Wings part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up with wings, surrounded by people he doesn't know, so he bolts.

Tommy wakes up bound hands and feet to a medical bed. He started to panic, then realized that if he panicked, he would make noise. So, he quickly calmed down and used the technique Dream had taught him, he did that so if anyone tried to take him away he could get out, and quietly slipped free over the ropes. -I gotta get the fuck outta here. I don't want to face a whole server right now.

Then again, would I? I did just try to jump into lava... 

No. I wanted to lose my last life, not feel pain. 

Tommy had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from yelping as he looked behind him and saw wings. -When the fuck did I get these?! Well, I should be able to get away easier with these, at least- he thought, again biting his tongue to not breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that he would get away. He carefully walked through the door, only to be met with five other players.

Tommy yelped and whipped out his iron axe, the one thing that he had been able to keep away from Dream. "Xisuma, pay up. I told you he was gonna try to bolt." Said the one in iron armour. "Oh come on, Wels. Let's deal with that after we make sure he doesn't try to bolt." Said the one called Xisuma. Tommy grit his teeth and in one swift movement, spun behind Xisuma, blade to his neck. 

"Let me go or I will give him permanent damage, even if he is on all three lives."  
Said Tommy, digging the age into the soft flesh under the helmet and above the black and yellow bee suit. 

"What do you mean three lives?" Asked a man with a robotic eye and short beard cautiously. "Just tell me that you not follow me for sixty seconds and I will let him go." Tommy said with a growl, digging the blade into his neck just far enough for a trickle of blood to run down the man's shirt. "If he flies, after a minute, go after him, Grian." Xisuma mouthed to Grian. "OK, OK, jeez! Go on. We'll not follow for a full minute." Said another man with short hair and a creeper t-shirt. 

In another swift movement, he shoved Xisuma to the ground a hit him in the head with the flat of his blade. 

"Why did you do that?! We already said we wouldn't follow!" Yelled another man in a red sweater, sliding up to the fallen man. "That's often not enough." Tommy spat back and ran a good chunk until stopping to try and unfold his wings.

-Oh, fuck, it's way harder than it looks.- Tommy thought as he pushed his fiery golden wings out. He yelped as the fire burned his hand. "FUCK! That hurt. But I wonder... that didn't hurt as bad as the fire at L'manburg did, even though I'm sure these big ass fucking things are hotter." Tommy said, yelling the first part. Then, Tommy was able to spread his wings, and he took to the sky. -This is fucking amazing! But where did these wings come from? Hmm. For now, I will just get as high as I can, so they can't follow me-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter. I'm proud of myself. U>U BTW, they tied him up because they guessed he was skittish and didn't want him running and hurting himself, and they made sure that his sleeves were under the ropes, so that the ropes couldn't hurt him.  
> 36 kudos! YAY! 414 hits, and 6 bookmarks?! TYSM! I was thinking of writing a if I was in MHA for a day... tell me if you want it angsty or super silly, or serious, or whatever in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian gasps as he seees Tommy, about 100 meters above him. "H-How?! I'm at my breathing limit!"

-OH SHIT! I gotta get into the sky before the sixty seconds is up.- Tommy thought as he pushed himself higher and higher into the sky. For a fateful ten seconds, he tumbled and spun through there air before righting himself.

After he regained his composure, he continued to climb higher through the bright blue sky.

He kept pushing as hard as he could, and eventually hit the area where the air started to thin. He kept going. He kept going until he hit a patch were if he didn't stop, he wouldn't survive. There, he stopped and focused on flapping his fiery wings slowly, just enough to keep him in the air, and waited and watched for when the sixty seconds were up and they would send that other person with wings at him. Sure enough, fifteen seconds later, he saw colorful wings climbing toward him.

GRIAN POV

-I gotta get him. We can't have him get hurt and have permanent damage, when we found him he was blind in one eye and there was a scar over it, so that damage is already done. - Grian thought as he soared through the clouds, the air getting increasingly thinner. -I won't be able to go much higher and I am sure he went almost straight up, so where is he? He COULDN'T get higher than me, right? The parrot is supposed to be the highest flier, under the angel bird, of course- He thought, then he reached his limit. 

TOMMY POV

Tommy looked about 100 meters down to see a very confused avian, who stopped for no reason. Then he gasped. The avian's head jerked up. -SHIT SHIT SHIT! I just thought he might be at his limit, but now if he isn't he'll come after me!- Tommy thought as he spread his wings around himself in a protective gesture. "H-How?! I'm at my breathing limit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps self* Sorry! I was busy this weekend and was unhappy with the story yesterday, so I edited what I am about to post. Hope you enjoy! Also, should I make a part two of this with Dream angst? PLEASE give me a yes or no in the comments, I really would like to know if that's what you want to see. Also, 47 Kudos, 8 bookmarks and 568 hits! You guys are awesome. :) And sorry it's short! I'm going to post another one today, I just wanted to post a cliffhanger for once.


	6. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -I'm hot and cold, and everything's getting darker. I'll just close my eyes, just for a moment...- Grian had flown down to talk to Xisuma and then he saw fiery wings plummet to the ground.

TOMMY POV

-I'm hot and cold, and everything's getting darker. I'll just close my eyes, just for a moment...- Tommy thought and he slowly started to drift down, his wings folding around him in a fiery parachute. 

GRIAN POV -5 MINUTES EARLIER-

-I can't get any higher, I should probably go and talk to Xisuma on what to do. He'll be able to figure it out- That decided, Grian angled down and started falling quickly to the ground, and, with one powerful flap of his wings, he pulled up at the last moment. "PFFT! Show off." Xisuma chuckled, coughing on dust blown up by the last movement of the powerful wings. "Hey! I have wings and I am allowed to enjoy them." Grian replied with a pouting face. Xisuma started right into Grian's eyes, and he did the same, and they stayed like that for a moment, then burst into giggles. "Oh goodness, but on a serious note, where is the boy?" Xisuma asked.

Grian's face fell.

"He was about one hundred meters above me! That's what I came to tell you. Not even and ANGEL bird should be able to get more than seventy five meters above me." Grian exclaimed. "Really?! No way! I heard that they are supposed to transform sometime in their sleep, and a cloud is apparently supposed to cover them until it's done. And he looked like he just got them, judging on the broken skin on his back." Xisuma replied.

"Yeah, I- WAIT, LOOK UP!" Grian yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I meant to post like two days ago, but I messed something up and lost what I had written. Sorry! 😅 And I REALLY liked this cliffhanger and intend to post another one today, if not on Monday.


	7. Rendog to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren shifts into his giant dog form and catches Tommy, and he tries to bolt. Again. Keyword, TRIES.

RENDOG POV-

He had heard that there was somebody that joined, and he was watching the sky for butterflies while he waited to be introduced, growling and trying to catch it with his giant paws. (He is shifted into his dog form) *Sighs contentedly* -This is a lot of fun! OoOoH! I see a bright orange one really high up! Wait, It's getting bigger! And those are wings! Is it Grian? Welp. Better catch whoever it is- Ren thought as he bounded over and caught the boy on his back. "Nice one, Ren!" Xisuma yelled from half a chunk away. Ren carefully carried him to Xisuma and Grian. There, he set him down and shifted. "So it WASN'T Grian. Who is it?" Ren asked. "Someone named 'Tommyinnit.'" Grian replied. "He already tried to dash once and here he is. I was wondering if you could take him to your base and shift with a paw over him so he can't run and hurt himself again." Xisuma said.

"Sure! The Rendiggitydog is ready to protect this pup." Ren replied happily, shifting. "Thanks! And careful when he wakes up, anyone with some sort of fire ability has a hard time controlling when the fire affects things and when it doesn't. That's why his wings aren't hurting you now." Grian informed him. Ren barked in reply and bounded away.  
(Xisuma tied his hands to Ren's neck with a blanket so he wouldn't fall off) 

When they made it to Ren's Darth Vader base.

TOMMYINNIT POV-

Tommy woke up with a groan. His head hurt. He opened his eyes and he started to panic when he couldn't see. That's when he realized something was on top of him. -What the fuck is on top of me?! It's steadily moving up and down... maybe I could sneak out and fly away again- Tommy thought and he carefully slid out from under the giant thing. When he got out, he realized it was a giant paw. When he looked farther up, he realized it was a giant dog. (If somebody could draw that, that would be great!) He gasped, then immediately clamped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

The thing's eyes snapped open.

It yawned and pulled him back close to it's chest. (They are on a giant bed made for Ren's dog form, NO SHIP HERE) "Lemme go!" He yelled, his voice muffled through it's fur. Ren growls softly and puts his head close to the boy's head and slowly rubbed his back with his paw. -Damn it! I'm gonna fall asleep it this keeps up. But, why am I resisting, it's so soft and It doesn't seem hostile...- Tommy thinks as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

RENDOG POV-

*smiles inside* -He fell asleep on me. I love it when I get to go into my dog form and do this- Ren thought and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, I am going to add the link to the Dream angst, and that will be whenever you guys say the story should end soon. Feel free to pick a spot for me to end it. 😊 If you like the fluff with Ren, give me a thumbs up in the comments. And maybe some fan art of Ren and Tommy. 🤗


	8. Ren and Tommy fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Ren and Tommy fluff because Ren's fur feels sort of like Phil's wings and he cries and Ren shifts and shifts back and they cuddle because FLUFF. Gimme a #ReSpEcT tHe FlUfF And they slept through the night, so it's morning now.Sorry I couldn't post on the weekends. Once we hit 100 kudos, I will post a lot longer of a chapter and hopefully keep it that way while still having them being ok quality and every day. 😊

RENDOG POV-

-It's around breakfast time, and I should probably grab some apples and cheese or something, but I have to be careful not to wake the little pup up- Ren thinks as he shifts and slowly opens the door to the kitchen. He ends up making scrambled eggs and french toast and some hot cocoa for himself and the boy. *Chuckles* -I might've overdid it. Oh well- He thinks as he walks into the other room and gently shakes the boy awake, and, when he doesn't wake up, shifts and nudges him awake with this nose.

TOMMYINNIT POV-

*Yawns, then shoots up* (He sees Dream instead of Ren in his dog form* "I-I'm sorry Dream, f-for whatever I d-did, p-please don't make me go b-blind in m-my other e-eye t-too!" Tommy stutters with tears streaming down his face as he scoots back toward the wall. Ren moves up to him and lays down and pulls him close to his chest. *Sees that it wasn't Dream and bursts into tears at the thought of Dream finding him*

RENDOG POV-

-I should shift soon and open my communicator to talk to Xisuma, but I can't leave him like this! OH! All I have to do is use my ability and help him fall asleep- Ren puts his paw on the boy's back and a soft, warm, light transferred into the boy and his breathing slowed and he stopped crying. -Perfect. Wait... did he say, Dream?!?!?! That could be bad! He is famous for being the best at pvp, rivaled only by Techno blade! I gotta tell Xisuma- Ren thought as his eyes widened and he opened his communicator.

Rendog-Xisuma- Hey, Xisuma, sorry if I'm disturbing you, but it's kinda of important. It's about the boy.

Xisuma-Rendog- What's up? He's okay, right?

Rendog-Xisuma- Yeah. It's just I found something about him. He saw me as Dream, and he was begging me not to make him blind in his other eye. You know who Dream is, right?

Xisuma-Rendog- Woah, that puts us and him in danger. I have a plan, but I need everyone's help. Would it be okay if I had them come to your ship?

Rendog-Xisuma- Of course!

-Perfect. I just KNEW our admin would have a plan to protect this precious pup- *Sighs* -I should wake him up soon so that he can get something to eat with me-


	9. A meeting is called

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start in Hermitcraft where Xisuma calls a meeting, but then we go into the Dream SMP.

XISUMA POV-

*Punches wall* "DARN IT! As an ADMIN. It's my JOB to take CARE of players, not let them get hurt by other admins!" Xisuma yelled. *Mumbo walks in* "Hey, dude, it's not your fault. The admin probably masked the server, meaning you couldn't feel if it wasn't being used right. And now, we have a chance to fix it." Mumbo said, wrapping Xisuma's already bloody fist with some bandages. "You're right. I just feel like I should've been able to do something." Xisuma sighed and sat down. "Well, think about it like this, you are our amazing admin and you are already thinking of a plan to fix all of this. That is better than ANY other admin could be expected to do." Mumbo replied, sitting down next to him. "Thanks, Mumbo. Speaking of the plan, I hear rockets by the door." Xisuma said, standing up and walking to the door.

DREAM POV-

"I have to find Tommy! I didn't want him to die, and he's still alive, but I have to say sorry! Do ANYTHING! I was being tough to him to try to make him like me, but that obviously didn't work. I-I messed up and now I have to find him before something bad happens to him!" Dream yelled. Dream rushed to the nether, finding an obscure place and setting up a seemingly normal nether portal, but then touched his mask, which had started to glow, then touched the portal and it lighted into a bright blue, which should mean it tracked Tommy. Dream was about to walk in, when something grabbed his arm.

TOMMY POV-

*Yawns and sits up* *Looks behind him and sees the giant dog sleeping* -I shouldn't be this calm, I'm on a different server FFS! But all I want to do right now is run my fingers through it's fur... It's almost like running my hand through Phil's wings..- Tommy thought, tearing up and scooting closer to it. *Ren wakes up and shifts* "Good morning, sleepyhead. I made breakfast like an hour ago, though now I'd have to reheat it. You hungry?" He asked. *Tommy scoots backward* "W-Who are you?!?" Tommy almost yells. "The name's Rendog, but you can call me Ren. And like how you have your wings, I, obviously, can shift into a giant dog." Ren said proudly, puffing out his chest. "T-Thank you for helping me with my panic attack, they've been getting coming more and more often after, after t-the exile..." Tommy whispered, tears flowing freely down his face.

RENDOG POV-

*Wakes up and sees Tommy is up* -Thank goodness. I can probably shift and get him something to eat now- Ren thinks as he shifts. *After all that happens* "Woah, exile? and do you mean you get these often? That can't be good for you! Is there anyone you can talk to on your server?" Ren asked worriedly. "A-Actually, y- um, no." Tommy replied, looking away and bringing his sleeve to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had one person say they liked the idea of Dream angst, and that's good enough for me, so as you might be able to tell, I'm starting to link them together and sadly, bring this one to a close. I am going to also make a "If I was in MHA" and for that, I will not be accepting suggestions, as I already have it mostly planned out and this is one I intend to cosplay someday. Also, remember, once we hit 100 kudos, I will to longer and better quality chapters and get them out hopefully every day. Thank you! 😊


	10. I can't die like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to Dream and find out what stopped him from going in. WARNING. SELF-HARM IMPLIED.

DREAM POV-

*Looks behind him* "T-Techno! What are you doing?!" Dream yelped in surprise. "Keeping you away from Tommy." Techno growled and brought his hand down on the pressure point between Dream's neck and shoulder.

TECHNO POV-

Techno then proceeded to tie him up, but paused when he saw blood on his hands, then shrugged it off as the ropes being too tight and start to carry him. -Why is he so light? He definitely was not this light when we blew up L'manburg- Techno thought, then realized that he had probably gotten stronger and Dream just felt lighter. Technoblade started to walk off with him, when he thought of yet another concerning thought. -Why wasn't he wearing armour? He probably didn't expect me, but he is ALWAYS prepared and seeing him just in his hoodie is surprising. Why would he keep it off? Then again, it could just be in his inventory. Thinking of that, I'll probably have to have him empty it out for me before I leave him at the bastion- Techno thought, again shrugging off any concerning thoughts. Techno, his worries gone, started to jog toward a bastion, Dream over his shoulder.

DREAM POV-

Dream woke up, his hands and feet bound to what he recognized to be blackstone with chains. He looked up to see Techno with a dangerous glint in his eye, just watching him. Dream yelped in fear and tried to move back, only to hit the hot blackstone and yelp again. "Empty your inventory." Techno barked, a steely tone to his voice. Dream gasped as a memory hit him like a hurricane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Tools in the pit, Tommy." Dream said to the boy. "Y-yes, Dream." Tommy said, emptying his inventory into a pit. "Now, why don't we take a look in your house, and see if you've been holding out on your dear friend, the only one that visits you." Dream snarled as he walked in to the sad thing Tommy called his house. He heard a sharp intake of breath as Tommy did his best to dash in front of him. "There is n-no need f-for y-you to d-do that! O-of course I w-wouldn't h-hold out o-on you!" Tommy stuttered, blocking the door. "If you weren't holding out on your "DeAr FrIeNd" Then why would you be blocking the door?" Dream sighed as he shoved the boy out of the way and opened the door, looking in the nearest chest and finding an iron axe. 

"Oh ho ho. You HAVE been holding out on me. The ONE friend who visits you. The ONE person that bothered to come to your party." Dream yelled, advancing on Tommy with the iron axe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up posting this on Monday, but if it's posted on Tuesday, I got a nice head start on Monday. That makes it easier for me. Anyway, we are going to start to bring this to a close. Btw, ~~~~~~~~~~ means flashback.

**Author's Note:**

> We are going to post WAY more often, and we are going to work in this story and the other one I posted. I will post daily. If I don't I shall slap myself.


End file.
